


Just Checking

by Deonara2012



Category: Co-ed School, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Speed (Kpop)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woo Taewoon walks into a bar and meets... Shinken Red</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Checking

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> I picked a time somewhat in the past for Taewoon (near the end of 2012). Shinkenger season ended in 2010.
> 
> Written for the A Ficathon Walks into a Bar, for the Spring 2013 round (i think).

The cafe looked inviting at least, and Taewoon dropped into a chair, glancing around. He didn't see anyone that fit the description of the man meeting him here, so he ordered a cool drink and settled in to wait. After a while, he pulled a sketch book out of his backpack and started to draw. He doodled more than anything at the moment, just warming up. He might not do more than that for right now; he'd prefer to nap. The rest of the group got to nap, but the CEO had sent him on this random errand he didn't understand, just because he was fluent in Japanese and the others weren't.

He'd ordered another drink when someone sat down across from him and he looked up. The young man in front of him looked sort of like the person he should meet here, especially the red shirt. "He wears red primarily," the CEO had said. If he had to judge by that, he'd met the person he came here to meet. "Shiba Takeru-san?" he asked.

Takeru, about his age, maybe a couple of years older, nodded. "You have a message for me?"

Taewoon pulled the envelope out of the back of his sketch book, and then hesitated. "He said you would have proof for me." The whole thing, secrecy, all of it drove him crazy. He'd signed up to sing, rap, and dance (on a stage he hadn't stepped on in two years), not play spy. And yet, the CEO had sent him here to do just that.

Takeru looked at him, then pulled out a cell phone. Taewoon stared in disbelief. Takeru opened the phone, folded it in half the long way to create a brush, and drew a character in the air. Distinctly, something Taewoon even knew. He had just enough time to try to identify it, since he saw it in mirror image, before it spun around and changed into a small flame that landed on his sketchbook. "Hey!" he protested, and slammed his hand down on it, putting it out.

Takeru looked amused as he put the phone - not a phone - away. "You didn't pour water on it."

"I have pictures in there I don't want to lose," Taewoon said, trying not to show how angry that had made him, anger born out of frustration rather than anything else. "Dumping water on it would have ruined them, and made the sketchbook unusable." But the CEO had told him to watch for something exactly like that, so he handed the envelope over.

Takeru took it, opened the envelope, and read the message. He looked at Taewoon, his mouth twitching. "Tell him those visiting will be safe. We have heard nothing from the Nanashi Renju in years, the Rokumon Junk has sunk and has not returned. Doukoku will not return."

Taewoon stared at him. "Those visiting?"

Takeru's mouth twitched again. "The girls who will perform," he said. 

Taewoon nodded. Yes, the CEO would make sure everything would go well for T-ara, without a doubt. Right now, he could afford to lose Speed. They hadn't done anything yet. "Okay. I'll tell him. And... if it changes?" he asked as Takeru stood up.

"It won't change," Takeru said firmly, with all the conviction of someone who KNEW. "We destroyed Doukoku. He can't come back. He will not make any problems for you or the girls."

"Me?" Taewoon asked, startled.

"You are mentioned as well," Takeru said, and bowed; belatedly, Taewoon stood and bowed as well. "Didn't you know?"

Taewoon shook his head. "No," he said.

"Good bye."

Taewoon sat down slowly, feeling the core of bitterness inside him ease, just a little, and put his sketchbook back in his backpack. Time to head back, poke the others into moving, and do some good.


End file.
